Les Mille et Unes Nuits d'Alec
by Diesel95
Summary: Jusque là les nuits d'Alec étaient simples, laborieuses et calmes. Puis les sorciers y sont entrés et elles se compliquèrent dans un danger chatoyant. Effrayantes, excitantes elles se mirent à crever de chaleur et d'envie. D'un amour sans borne pour une tête de mule blonde. La vague cosmique de son empathie avec le monde le noya d'étoiles. La fureur sauvage naissait.
1. Vague de Chaleur

_Bonjour à tous ! voici une nouvelle histoire, la présenter est un véritable casse tête notamment par ce qu'il y a une multitude de pairings qui évoluent tout du long donc à priori je ne peux pas les citer sans spoiler. Cependant je peux quand même dire qu'Alec en sera le personnage central. Les personnages principaux de l'univers Harry Potter : Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron Neville Blaise sont présents ainsi que ceux de Shadowhunters plus quelques OC. Je me base à peu près sur les évènements ayant eu lieu dans la première saison de la série sans pour autant y faire trop référence puisque mon histoire se situe quelques années plus tard. En tout cas je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en review j'y répondrai avec plaisir._

 **Les Mille et Unes Nuits d'Alec Lightwood**

 _Jusque là les nuits d'Alec étaient simples, laborieuses et calmes. Puis les sorciers y sont entrés et elles se compliquèrent dans un danger chatoyant. Effrayantes, excitantes elles se mirent à crever de chaleur et d'envie. D'un amour sans borne pour une tête de mule blonde. La vague cosmique de sont empathie avec le monde le noya d'étoiles. La fureur sauvage naissait._

Chapitre 1 : Vague de Chaleur

Alec passa le porche et la pluie glacée et battante de la soirée cessa de lui fouetter les épaules. Le temps était vraiment dégueulasse avec un vent acéré en bourrasques gelées qui charriaient parfois des grêlons. Et ce n'était pas comme si cette journée pouvait compenser. Il grinça des dents et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, excédé. Poussant la porte en bois de sureau de l'appartement il entra dans l'atmosphère tiède et la claqua dans son dos. Elle se verrouillait automatiquement, et était marquetée de différents bois plus ou moins magiques, d'aconit et d'argent, bref blindée contre les créatures obscures en tous genres quoi. Comptant qu'il s'était encore fritté avec ce connard de Jace qui depuis bientôt dix ans commençait à le rendre dingue, ça compensait rien. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Clary n'était pas sa sœur, le blond était redevenu tout feu tout flamme un chevalier de l'amour. Mais le pire c'est qu'il osait lui parler mal à lui, son parabatai, tout ça pour paraître grandi aux yeux de la rouquine. Izzy avait du déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour lui éviter d'en venir aux mains. Ça n'aurait pas été beau.

Le Nephilim renversa sa tête contre le battant en tirant ses cheveux trempés en arrière, pour faire le point deux minutes. Il devait bien l'avouer, il ne serait pas tant énervé s'il savait avoir une certaine mesure, mais voilà il craquait tout le temps. Jace le fixait deux secondes et il en mourrait, son ventre se tordait, sa gorge et son cœur bondissaient. Tout énervement s'évanouissait et l'autre bâtard en profitait. Pour faire n'importe quoi. L'Enclave allait encore leur chauffer les oreilles. Ses parents lui cassaient le cul. Bref. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur en crépi qui lui déchira la peau au niveau des articulations.

— Putain !

Il respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux, il allait devenir fou sinon. Une chose qu'il commençait doucement à comprendre c'était qu'il avait un tempérament de leader, qu'il était fait pour ça et que ça l'étouffait prodigieusement que son partenaire, tout charmant qu'il fut, n'en fasse qu'à son ego à longueur de temps. Ouai il suffoquait, et il allait falloir que ça cesse. Il avait jamais gueulé. Mais voyant Isabelle il avait ça dans les veines. Plus la stature et le charisme de son laconisme habituel. Il resta quelques instants paupières closes et sentit curieusement qu'il se calmait vite. Il était épuisé mais la tension nerveuse se dissipait. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, attrapa une serviette moelleuse et tiède pour se sécher et revint avec les cheveux tout ébouriffés qui lui tombaient sur un œil. L'appartement était relativement spacieux, il l'avait acheté pour ses vingt ans n'ayant plus tellement envie de résider H24 dans l'Institut avec les deux autres idiots. Tout en bois chaleureux et clair. Izzy y avait sa chambre mais elle devait ce soir être avec Meliorn ou Simon. Bref il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ses pérégrinations amoureuses mais bon… Alec réfléchit un peu à l'éventualité de se coucher maintenant mais il avait faim, alors il entreprit de nettoyer ses armes et de ranger ses affaires.

Il faisait drôlement chaud dans l'appart, songea-t-il parfaitement détendu maintenant, et il se prit à sourire sans savoir pourquoi alors que dix minutes plus tôt il aurait massacré le monde entier. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et il coupa le radiateur car une certaine vague de chaleur lui grimpait au front. Il envoya valser hygiène alimentaire et ses cinq fruits et légumes pour se saisir du gros pot de crème au chocolat onctueux en haut de l'étagère. Il l'ouvrit et le contempla avec des yeux étincelants de plaisir anticipé, il faillit craquer immédiatement mais avisa son lecteur de vinyles. Au contraire de Jace qui n'avait aucune culture musicale, il prit trente secondes pour installer Otis Redding sur le tourne-disque.

 _When a maaaan loves a wooooman_

Il fit ce grand sourire que chérissait Magnus par dessus tout parce qu'il semblait faire jaillir des torrents de lumière de ce visage d'ordinaire fermé. Il ne se demanda pas d'où lui venait ce brusque revirement d'humeur mais le cocon chaud de l'appart lui semblait soudain être une bulle d'aparté. Ne perdant pas le nord il attrapa une cuillère et la plongea dans le pot. Fermant les yeux il la glissa entre ses lèvres et retint un grognement. Une vague de plaisir le parcourut en même temps que la texture fondait sur sa langue.

— God !

Ça avait été très intense pour une cuillère de chocolat quand même, il en reprit une seconde et sentit la sueur perler le long de sa colonne.

 _Hey hey hey,_

 _I don't need no money fortune or fame,_ chantonnait Otis avec son timbre unique sur un rythme cosy.

Le Nephilim tenta de chantonner avec la cuillère dans la bouche.

 _I've got all the riches baby one man can claiiiim_

Mais sa voix dérapa un peu et il ôta sa veste dans l'instant. Ses cuisses chauffaient doucement et cette chaleur comme un miel remontait dans sa poitrine. Il reposa le chocolat avec suspicion et referma le pot. Pourtant, la chaleur continuait. Il se leva titubant un peu et porta ses mains à ses joues qu'il devait avoir rosées, sa respiration devint un peu erratique alors qu'il faisait quelques pas jusque dans la pièce centrale. Il lâcha un souffle un peu plus prononcé que les autres, ainsi qu'une inspiration mal contrôlée et porta une main à son front.

 _In the beginning you loved me so_

Putain il était vraiment en train de vriller. Il était en train de se chauffer tout seul, de s'exciter sans rien faire, sans penser à rien. Un rire lui échappa néanmoins réalisant sa situation incompréhensible, et un peu inquiétante mais l'euphorie envahissait son cerveau.

— Whooou, il inspira de grandes goulées pour essayer de se calmer, sans succès . L'une de ses mains venait fouiller dans ses cheveux et il se caressait le crâne et la nuque sensuellement, irrépressiblement. Éprouvant le besoin d'un petit exutoire, il fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma et porta à ses lèvres. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le tapis. La fumée ressortait lascivement par l'interstice en même temps que des expirations tremblotantes. Il essaya un peu de se battre contre ce plaisir qui jaillissait de partout sans raison et le saturait en grimpant doucement et sûrement. Il se releva avec difficultés, ôta son t-shirt bouillant et se dirigea en se tenant à tout ce à quoi il pouvait. Il se jeta presque sur la vasque et releva les yeux sur le miroir. Un hoquet sortit de sa bouche, il avait les lèvres rouges et brillantes, ses yeux si bleus étaient fiévreux. Ça fit monter la température d'un degré supplémentaire dont il n'avait pas besoin juste là. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau glacée et il se jeta de l'eau à la tête, mais rien n'y fit.

— Damn !… Aaanh ! Une décharge de plaisir lui vrilla le bas ventre le pliant en deux. Il baissa un œil et vit qu'il bandait dur. Il le sentait aussi parce que son futal de cuir n'était pas des plus confortables. Incapable de réfléchir plus avant, il s'essuya à la va vite le visage et se résolut à aller sur son lit. Somme toute, le phénomène n'avait pas l'air trop méchant et sa faculté de raisonner était drôlement amoindrie au profit de sa faculté à ressentir. La moindre caresse sur sa peau le faisait gémir. Il s'affala sur le matelas deux place et déboucla sa grosse ceinture avec rapidité baissant tout d'un coup son pantalon et son boxer pour libérer son sexe. Son dos s'arqua sous la sensation déferlante qui lui saturait chaque cellule, il se passa une main sur le visage et ses lèvres glissèrent le long de la paume rippant un peu. Il oublia les voisins et débrida sa voix

— Haaan ! ses longs cris puissants s'achevaient sur des notes d'aigu qui électrisaient l'air. Il enfouit son visage dans la couette épaisse et approcha sa poitrine d'une main, il caressa les pointes dures en haletant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Rougissant lui-même de son état. Ses doigts pressaient la peau dans un besoin avide laissant des marques rouges et incendiaires

 _Damn it feels so good to be a gangsta_

 _A real gangsta-ass nigga plays his cards right…_

 _—_ Merde ! c'était Jace. Les doigts tremblants il sortit son téléphone et rejeta l'appel.

* Alec c'est important réponds !*

 _Damn it feels good to be a gangsta_

 _Gettin voted into the White House_

 _Everything lookin good to the people of the world_

 _But the Mafia family is my boss_

Il insistait alors Alec craqua, pas encore au point sur ses résolutions d'imposer sa domination. Il décrocha se redressant sur un coude et se mordit la langue produisant un son étouffé.

— Tu me fais… chier. Putain ça a intérêt à être important Jace… anh… Une autre décharge lui parcourut toute la colonne, si délicieuse qu'il lâcha le téléphone en gémissant et enfouit sa tête dans la couette. Fallait avouer que Jace, son fantasme depuis toujours, au tel en pleine tempête de luxure c'était beaucoup.

— Ouais faut que… attends ça va mec ? Alec allo ? c'est un démon ? … _parabatai_ chéri ?… La voix de Jace lui parvenait, apparemment il était en pleine incompréhension. Le Nephilim se redressa sur un poing, serrant les phalanges pour se maîtriser et une goutte courut sur son front pour glisser le long de l'arête parfaite de son nez. Il reprit le telephone :

— T'es… en danger de mort ? Demanda-t-il tentant désespérément d'articuler un son non pornographique dans l'oreille de son parabatai, avant de mordre son coussin rageusement

— Non… attends t'es avec Mag…

Mais Alec raccrocha aussitôt et lança son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce se sentant au bord de jouir. D'une main, il tirait ses cheveux en arrière tandis que l'autre descendait lentement sur son bas ventre, il souffla brutalement en entourant son sexe avec ses doigts. Son dos convulsait en se cambrant pour rechercher le contact avec les draps, il commença à se masturber perdant un peu pied sous le plaisir fulgurant, mais il ne jouissait pas. Pas encore, et ça débordait tellement qu'il en fut étourdi, en surchauffe et hyperventilation il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'hurler de plaisir, de frustration et de se tordre dans toutes les poses les plus torrides du monde. Sa main dévia un peu sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Magnus lui avait prouvé qu'il était très sensible de cet endroit.

Des larmes de plaisir pur perlèrent à ses yeux sous la violence de la sensation et enfin il vint perdant à moitié conscience. Des étoiles brillèrent et lui masquèrent la vue et il resta en blackout reset.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure il réussit un peu à émerger à retrouver un rythme cardiaque à moitié correct et il se mit à rire tout seul légèrement, seulement sous le coup du bonheur et du relâchement. C'était un rire frais et léger, tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique sans une once de cynisme. Il remonta son pantalon roula sur le lit et s'étira avec nonchalance renvoyant ses cheveux en arrière d'un petit coup de tête. Se faisant, il passa ses bras sous l'oreiller et sentit un petit papier.

« Q _ue penses-tu de ma nouvelle invention ? J'attends ton rapport détaillé. M. »_

Alec sourit, il avait oublié que le grand sorcier de Brooklyn faisait en plus du commerce, de la recherche en magie, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un pareil sort. Le jeune Nephilim encore dans les nues crapahuta jusqu'à son téléphone qui avait explosé en mille morceaux le remonta et envoya :

« _Je pourrais te décrire tous les effets ou te les faire partager… à toi de voir. A._ »

Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, songeur.

Sortir avec Magnus Bane avait incontestablement de gros avantages. Il rampa hors de son lit et tenta de se mettre debout mais ses jambes étaient flageolantes et il se retrouva avachi sur le nez dans les frous frous du tapis. Il remonta doucement et s'allongea ; la journée avait été rude et le soulagement intense, il avait l'impression que son lit était un cumulonimbus et ce dernier l'emporta aussitôt jusque dans les limbes du sommeil.

Quand Magnus reçut le SMS de son amant, il fronça du nez et un feulement sortit de sa bouche alors que le congrès hebdomadaire des sorciers de New York était encore loin d'être fini. Il avait ensorcelé l'appartement d'un sortilège de son cru sur lequel il travaillait déjà depuis un bon bout de temps. La recherche en sorcellerie était pour Magnus Bane bien plus qu'un passe temps, bien sûr il y avait des parties non point négligeables comme celles de faire jouir son petit ange comme jamais à 10 km de distance. Mais surtout elle était une activité où il excellait, très lucrative et noble. Il avait éradiqué des maladies, trouvé des milliers de sorts de guérison d'aide et de protection. Et il avait dans l'idée de créer un petit panel de sortilèges sous la couette, ce qui pouvait se révéler très vendable. Et surtout, oh ça lui promettait des temps infiniment précieux d'expérimentation sensuelle sur son Nephilim adoré. Alec était une bombe au lit, il étincelait et il vibrait. Lui qui était froid à l'extérieur se transformait en feu follet. En plus de ça, il lui semblait qu'il oubliait peu à peu Jace, et s'affirmait face au blondinet arrogant. Il tenta d'expédier rapidement les deux ou trois sujets restant, organisa les groupes de recherche sur les sorts de jardinage puis sortit immédiatement, son grand manteau claquant au vent. Une demi-heure plus tard, il passait la porte en sureau sécurisée par ses soins. Direction la douche, il se démaquilla et enleva le gel de ses cheveux. Alec l'acceptait sous toutes ses formes pour ainsi dire et ne trouvait jamais à redire de ses tenues parfois extrêmement excentriques, mais là c'était le soir il allait dormir. La plupart du temps ses folies le protégeaient en créant un écran de spectacle et il n'en avait pas besoin devant Alec. De toute façon le chasseur d'ombre voyait au travers, il était juste là parce qu'il le voulait. C'était aussi simple et effrayant que ça. Magnus ne daigna pas se rhabiller et rabattit ses longues mèches noires vers l'arrière de son crâne.

— Alec ? Il entra dans la chambre et faillit fondre, le jeune chasseur était étendu sur les draps, torse nu avec son pantalon de cuir et les spirales des runes luminescent doucement sur sa peau pâle le long de ses abdominaux au rythme de ses rêves. Il était absolument détendu et le sortilège n'y était certainement pas pour rien, abandonné et lascif. Le cœur de Magnus se serra, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient un peu trop violents pour être sans danger. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas réciproques. Le grand sorcier secoua la tête pour s'ébrouer et chasser ses pensées angoissantes, et d'un claquement des doigts fit diminuer la lumière pour ne laisser qu'une faible lueur tamisée. Il s'avança à genoux sur le lit entre les jambes écartées d'Alec et entreprit de le dévêtir. Il posa ses doigts sur la boucle de la ceinture.

— Mmh… le jeune homme marmonna et commença à se réveiller, Magnus finit sa tâche

— Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

— Allons passons sous la…

Mais Lightwood s'était redressé et se colla contre lui, il sentit une main glisser sur sa nuque et des lèvres joindre les siennes. Comment pouvait-il ne pas craquer devant une telle sincérité, les yeux bleus luisaient même dans le noir. Leurs corps nus se collèrent l'un à l'autre avec une expiration mélangée. Ils passèrent sous la couette, Magnus l'encadra en posant ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête et fit éteindre les lumières. Sous lui Alec souriait grandement de ses dents parfaites et blanches, comme un faune ou un dieu grec.

— Alors ce sort ? T'en as pensé quoi ?

Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou en soufflant un peu du nez. Le corps tiède frissonna sous ses lèvres surtout quand il touchait une Rune. Les doigts passèrent gentiment dans ses cheveux pour le grattouner.

— C'était vraiment incroyable… Ça a pris assez longtemps à se mettre en place quand même.

— Mmh ? Combien… Magnus lui mordilla un téton, lécha un peu. Sois précis s'il-te-plaît…

— Je sais pas… 20 minutes. Il descendit incroyablement lentement vers le nombril en léchant et cajolant le ventre musclé comme une merveille.

— Tu as joui vite ? Demanda-t-il en lui mordillant le nombril.

— Non… C'était hyper intense mais je pouvais pas, enfin pas avant un moment et j'ai cru que j'allais syncoper vraiment c'était… anh…

Le sorcier venait d'enrouler ses lèvres autour de son sexe… et Alec s'arqua un peu mais tira doucement sur les épaules pour le faire remonter.

— Qu'est ce qu'y a ? s'inquiéta le sorcier qui ne s'était jamais vu interrompre, mais le chasseur se retourna ventre contre le matelas et écarta un peu les jambes sans prononcer un mot, l'excitation lui labourant les entrailles. Il creusa le dos et regarda en arrière. Magnus dont les yeux s'étaient littéralement transformés en braise et qui lui griffait gentiment les fesses avec ses ongles.

— Je vois… Il fit glisser sa langue tout le long de la colonne et atterrit en bas, commençant à le préparer. Alec aurait préféré qu'il y aille franco cette fois ci mais se tut savourant la sensation délicate.

 _Damn it feels so good to be a gangsta_

 _A real gangsta-ass nigga plays his cards right…_

— C'est une blague ! se lamenta t-il en plongeant sa tête dans les coussins, énervé. Magnus releva la tête et tendit la main à tâtons pour attraper le téléphone. Il fit une grimace qu'Alec ne vit pas

— C'est Jace…

— Je m'en doutais, il a pas arrêté d'appeler tout à l'heure pendant… ton sort, éteins-le.

 _— Putain Alec t'es sérieux tu me raccroches au nez et tu me rappelles pas. Je t'ai dit…_

— Bonsoir Jace Wayland.

— Oh non Mag s'il-te-plaît raccroche… se lamenta Lightwood juste avant de lâcher un cri, car pour le faire taire le sorcier venait de le pénétrer d'un coup de rein. La douleur lui fit serrer les dents mais ça n'était pas désagréable.

— Par l'Ange, Mag ! Lâcha-t-il déconcentré et un peu excité par l'idée de Jace au téléphone.

— Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps d'aller batifoler avec ta rouquine Clary au lieu de nous ennuyer à… 2heures du matin Jace Wayland ?

 _— Magnus Bane ? C'est Alec que je viens d'entendre putain mais vous…_

— Demande lui s'il est en danger de mort Mag.

 _— Rends le téléphone à Alec, je dois lui parler._

— Il est occupé à jouir là…

— HEY, mais raccroche bon sang de merde ! s'énerva le chasseur, mais un autre coup de rein lui fit mordre les draps.

— _Quoi_?

— Es-tu en danger de mort Jace Wayland ?

 _— Non mais…_

— Bye alors, nous sommes occupés.

Et le sorcier agrippa Alec par les épaules pour accélérer la cadence. Il s'enfonçait en lui à un rythme soutenu, lui tirant des râles de plaisir successifs. Le Nephilim avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir et laissait son front retomber vers le matelas. Magnus savait remarquablement bien s'occuper de lui. La jouissance les cueillit assez vite, dans un concert de soupirs et de chatoiements mauve. Il posa la tête contre le torse glabre et fin.

— Tu sais t'es pas obligé de tout lui raconter non plus.

— C'était pour qu'il comprenne bien.

— Depuis qu'il nous a surpris dans la salle d'armes de l'Institut je crois qu'aucun doute ne lui reste, grand sorcier.

* * *

Gros merci à Julie me betâ professionnelle. À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. The CCC

**Chapitre 2 : the CCC took my baby away**

Le lendemain était tout aussi maussade que la veille avec de la pluie battant contre les volets et des coups de tonnerre à intervalles réguliers. Quand Alec ouvrit les yeux encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, si tant est que ce fut possible, il n'eut que l'envie de rester entre les draps chauds et non de se colter une énième chasse au Démon. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et conscient de son devoir se leva tout de même.

— Ta sœur est là, je sens son énergie. Magnus dormait en général beaucoup plus tard que lui, préférant sortir la nuit ou, du moins, quand le soleil était moins vif. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'explications rationnelles à ça si ce n'est que c'était un fêtard invétéré et que ses paillettes ressortaient mieux dans l'obscurité. Alec chercha son pantalon qu'il enfila à la va vite et fouilla dans l'armoire à la recherche d'un t-shirt propre. Noir comme toujours. Avec précautions il se faufila hors de la chambre. Isabelle était avachie devant son bol de céréales sa cascade de cheveux bruns répandue sur ses épaules, il lui déposa une rapide caresse sur le haut du crâne avant de se saisir du pot de crème au chocolat.

— Hey Sis'

Il l'ouvrit et se fit une tartine mais se rappela de la veille. Son regard devint suspicieux et resta bloqué quelques secondes à contempler son œuvre indécis

— Hey Bro' ça va t'as un problème avec ta tartine ?

— Heu non non. Il la porta lentement à sa bouche et mordit avec circonspection dedans, ouf tout était normal. Pas de chaleur incongrue.

— mm, dit-elle la bouche pleine tu sais ce que Jace voulait ? il m'a fait chier toute la soirée à m'appeler mais j'étais avec Meliorn j'ai du l'envoyer bouler

— hm hm pareil j'étais avec Magnus, on va aller voir sur place de toute façon. T'es prête pour l'Institut ?

— Laisse moi deux minutes, il est là ?

— Qui ça ?

— Magnus

— Ah ouai il dort dans ma chambre. La jeune flemme plissa les yeux.

— On dirait que c'est sérieux entre vous, en même temps c'est vrai que ça fait deux ans à peu près non ?

— Wow. J'ai pas du tout envie d'y répondre. Il fit un rapide détour par la salle de bain et descendit, attendant sa sœur en bas qui arriva comme de coutume sur des escabeaux de 20 centimètres desquels elle serait tombée sans la rune équilibre gravée dans sa nuque. Moulée dans une combinaison en lycra noir elle lui saisit le bras et ils se rendirent tous deux à l'Institut. Juste avant d'entrer par la porte vitrée Alec fit une grimace

— Je sens qu'il va encore m'énerver surtout si Clary est dans les parages. C'est fou, limite je m'entends mieux avec elle qu'avec lui maintenant.

— Tu veux que je lui ferme sa bouche ?

— Non, c'est bon laisse moi gérer. Le jeune Nephilim rejeta sa capuche en arrière et ça ne manqua pas, trois pas plus tard Jace fondait sur eux très énervé et Clary arrivait en trottinant.

Alec posa sa main sur la poitrine du blondinet avant que celui ci n'ait dit un mot et vissa ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

— Wow on se calme, y a pas le feu mon gars on vient juste d'arriver. Et il passa devant lui, laissant un Jace estomaqué qui se reprit néanmoins très vite.

— Putain mais vous êtes infernaux tous les deux j'ai du essayer de vous appeler trente fois hier et…

— L'Institut est encore debout, tu es vivant, miss Clary aussi. Tu vois, rien de si grave.

— Izzy ! Le CCC nous envoie une bande de contrôleurs qui viennent voir ce qu'il se passe en Nord-Amérique, glapit Clary.

Mais Alec s'éloignait déjà en sifflotant très amusé ' _the ccc took my baby away it took it away away from me hey ! the ccc…_ » la chanson des Ramones lui revenant en tête.

Il sauta quelques marches rapidement et demanda où était Hodge qu'il trouva en moins de deux.

— Yo Hodge c'est quoi ce plan ? Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent foutre ici, le CCC ?

— Bah tu sais ces européens, ils ont vachement plus de trucs « magiques » que chez nous quoique pas bien de Shadowhunters il me semble… enfin, leur société est super bien organisée ils recensent et contrôlent tous les phénomènes magiques chez eux. Et bon l'instance mondiale du surnaturel a décidé qu'après toutes les merdes qu'il y avait eu chez nous, tu vois avec Valentine et tout ça il fallait bien qu'ils viennent fourrer un peu leur nez dedans pour recenser, comprendre et y mettre un peu d'organisation.

Izzy qui les avait suivis jusque là laissa échapper un long rire.

— Les mecs qui ne doutent de rien tu sais…

— Et donc c'est l'IMS qui les a mandatés ? Ce sont des quoi ? Pas des terrestres quand même ?

— Non, tu penses bien ce sont des Sorciers, ils ont le titre d'Aurors là bas c'est en gros la police du surnaturel. Je crois qu'ils ont fini de s'occuper de leurs merdes alors ils viennent chez nous pour enquêter.

Alec se secoua la tête, allons bons, ils allaient être espionnés. Comme si l'Enclave n'était pas assez sur leurs dos.

— Et ils arrivent quand les missionnaires ?

— J'en sais rien mais là y a réunion, chope ton para, sa copine et ramenez vos fesses.

— j'y vais lança Izzy voyant la tronche contrariée de son frère et elle s'élança, quand à lui Alec se dirigea vers la salle de réunion et s'assit dans le fond. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Quand le reste des dignitaires et surtout Maryse et Robert se furent installés dans la salle, qui se retrouva pleine comme un œuf, ils commencèrent à palabrer. Bien sûr classique. Les seules choses importantes que lui et Clary retinrent, car ils échangeaient leurs opinions, était qu'ils étaient niqués dans tous les sens du terme. Une débottée de sorciers allait leurs tomber dessus pour une durée indéterminée. Ils allaient devoir les héberger au sein même de l'Institut et accéder à la moindre de leurs requêtes même sur les dossiers classifiés. Le CCC (conseil de contrôle des créatures) mandatait un groupe d'une petite dizaine de polycompétent pour analyser toute la situation. Les rapports entre les créatures de l'ombres et les chasseurs, la protection moldue et le recensement des populations végétales et animales magiques. Victor et Hodge s'énervaient et Maryse prenait des airs outrés, bafouée dans sa prétendue supériorité angélique. Que des sorciers viennent mettre leur nez sans restriction dans une structure aussi conservatrice que l'Enclave et l'Institut, c'était leur rire au nez et à la barbe. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire des accords signés habilement des siècles au paravent assuraient une suprématie et un pouvoir inconditionnels à l'IMS et donc au CCC. Clary donna un coup de coude au brun en lui murmurant à l'oreille,

— ta mère… il la vit en effet qui arrivait à grandes enjambées vers lui

— Alec ! En tant que chef par interim de l'institut tu te dois de…

— Je ne me dois de rien du tout mère, cassa t-il directement, se doutant de ce qu'elle allait dire, je vois gros comme une maison ce que vous allez me proposer, s'imposer, leur montrer qui est le chef, les rembarrer bla bla bla, sauf que légalement j'ai aucun pouvoir face au plus simple troufion qu'ils nous enverraient donc à par nous foutre dans la merde je ne vois absolument pas ce qui motiverait ma rébellion. La loi est dure mais c'est la loi, c'est vous qui le dites. Et actuellement c'est moi qui commande donc on va le faire à ma manière. En s'écrasant, en faisant ce qu'ils nous demandent sans trop la ramener compris ?

Jace s'était approché toujours en colère après les affronts qu'il avait subi la nuit dernière.

— C'est tellement typique de toi Alec, la loi… c'est vachement pratique pour éviter de se mouiller.

Son parabatai serra les dents, jugulant la douleur que la remarque provoquait en lui. C'était comme une coulée amer qui lui noyait la gorge. Il se força à penser que cette attitude brusque était involontaire et peu profonde, que l'autre agissait seulement sous le coup de ses passions. C'était ça ou s'écrouler sous chacun des mots coups de poignard. Il ne pouvait seulement pas se le permettre. Sa peau pâle vira au blême.

— J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes gamineries, Jace. Hodge, appelle Colin de l'intendance il faut qu'on voie si on a assez de place pour les héberger tous. Izzy, Clary je suis désolé mais vous vous collez avec Ren à l'inventaire des armes. Père, mère, Jace occupez vous des missions injustifiées et débrouillez vous pour les expliquer de manière à peu près plausibles.

— Mais…

— Pas de mais, le dernier directeur de Reikjavic s'est fait épingler et virer pour des missions injustifiées. Ça ne nous arrivera pas.

— Ah les mesures de précautions ça par contre… cingla le blond en lui jetant un regard de mépris. Alec souffla sans réussir à le regarder.

— c'est pour sauver ta tête aussi, je te rappelle que les trois quarts des missions surprises c'est toi qui nous les as pondues, sans rapports bien sûr.

— Je…

— Il a raison Jace allons-y, tempéra Victor. Le brun ferma les poings et les paupières et prit un instant pour rester maitre de lui. Il y avait beaucoup à faire. C'était l'intérêt des visites à l'improviste. Il n'y avait pas le temps de cacher les trucs louches. Ni d'organiser le bordel accumulé. Mais ça foutait un gros coup de pression aux examinés.

Un barouf incommensurable arriva à leurs oreilles, ça semblait venir du dehors, Jace, Izzy et Clary tirèrent leur lame et Alec banda son arc, ils passèrent la porte de l'Institut. un gros nuage de poussière envahissait toute la cour ancienne, ils distinguèrent avec difficulté une petite dizaine de silhouettes recroquevillées autour de l'anneau de la fontaine.

Des toux retentirent

— Allons bon ! ils ont qu'à nous faire atterrir dans une centrale nucléaire la prochaine fois ou bien au fond de l'océan c'est quoi cette manie de mettre les _portoloins_ dans les endroits les plus pourris

— C'est pour qu'ils soient cachés Blaise, fais fonctionner ton cerveau et arrête de râler.

— Je suis allergique moi ! Et j'aime pas les vieilles églises.

— Et bien mets toi un tissus sur la tête ça fera plaisir à tout le monde

— tu t'es pas bien regardé je crois !

— Putain merde mes chaussures, elles sont toutes neuves quoi !

— je croyais qu'elles étaient en peau de dragon

— c'est pas une raison Potter, je prends soin de mes affaires, moi.

— Bon on est où ?

— Euh… grosso merdo Brooklyn quartier de New-York Etats-Unis.

— Une église aussi peut être eh bah super la précision merci heureusement qu'on t'as pris avec nous !

Les quelques Shadowhunters présents se regardaient l'air ahuri, quand soudain quelqu'un sembla les apercevoir, il était assez grand et un peu joufflu

— Les gars oh eh regardez qui il y a là !

Le groupe se tourna et apercevant leurs armes quatre d'entre eux levèrent avec une rapidité sidérante leurs baguettes. Un grand blond en costar gris acier assorti à ses yeux se lissa les cheveux en arrière et poussa ceux qui avaient sorti leurs baguettes. Il fit quelques pas l'air incroyablement prétentieux et esquissa un sourire dévisageant de haut en bas les chasseurs en s'arrêtant parfois sur les runes qui leur couvraient la peau.

— Eh bien, eh bien, voilà un charmant comité d'accueil.

Une brunette aux cheveux très épais et au minois délicat s'approcha de lui, un livre entre les bras, elle avait un grand sourire

— On doit être à l'Institut Draco, et ceux là des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Elle avisa Marco un chasseur assez âgé et avança vers lui en tendant une main amicale.

— Enchantée je suis Hermione Granger et voici le groupe de sorciers avec lequel j'ai été mandatée pour la missions Observation des créatures magiques an Amérique du nord par le CCC. Marco qui n'avait jamais eu aucune responsabilités hiérarchiques par ce qu'il était parfaitement asocial et misanthrope lui tendit la main un peu étonné et s'inclina poliment par ce qu'elle était vraiment très jolie.

— Vous vous feriez bien la peine d'entrer notre chef va vous recevoir. Tous les autres chasseurs le regardèrent, interloqués qu'il prenne ainsi des initiatives mais personne ne protesta outre mesure et ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le groupe de sorciers. Une demi heure plus tard ils se retrouvaient à nouveau en salle de réunion.

* * *

— Bon fit Draco en se pinçant l'arrête du nez il est où le fameux trio là par ce que c'est avec lui qu'on doit commencer.

Jace leva la main et l'agita

— On est ici,

Le brun aux yeux verts en blouson de cuir, qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, tourna deux trois feuilles sur sa plaquette informative et contempla les chasseurs, ses yeux faisant des allers retours rapides entre ses notes et la réalité. Il fit un petit claquement de la langue et regarda tête baissée par dessus ses lunettes.

— Bon d'accord Isabelle Lightwood c'est toi ?

— Oui.

— Et vous mademoiselle vous êtes qui ?

— Clarissa Fairchild

— Mais ça fait quatre du coup

— oui oui maintenant on est un quatuor

— Et ça fait combien de temps ?

— presque deux ans, un peu moins…

— la vache ! elles datent de quand ces explications ?

— Par Merlin Potter passe moi cette foutue feuille je commence à en avoir ras la casquette, s'énerva Draco en attrapant le formulaire et en commençant à le parcourir rapidement. Il haussa les sourcils, non mais je suis désolé là y a écrit un trio, « prenez contact avec, Jace Wayland, Alexander et Isabelle Lightwood, les personnes destinées à vous orienter dans vos observations sur le terrain » ça a déjà pas l'air d'être super bien organisé mais si en plus les infos sont fausses après ça va être une merde noire pour faire accepter les rapports et tout…

Le brun se rapprocha à nouveau et regarda par dessus son épaule. Ils échangèrent quelques impressions

— Eh ouai regarde là du coup va falloir modifier tout l'intitulé, non ça va pas le faire hein fit-il en secouant la tête l'air navré…

— Pff ils sont lourds hein non mais vraiment ils auraient au moins pu déblayer le terrain avant de nous y envoyer quoi, faudra que tu préviennes ton Parrain hein.

— Bon les garçons on fait quoi ?

Harry réfléchit un peu puis demanda

— Bon on demande à Luna de se charger des formulaires, de la paperasse et tout, elle s'adaptera en temps réel non ? Tant pis faut tout refaire, faut tout refaire non ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? maintenant on est là. Ils s'accordèrent un assentiment mutuel par les yeux et Clary se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas _Parabatai_.

— Tu nous refait pas la même merde que pour l'histoire des Ogres hein Lufoca ? La jeune blonde lui répondit par un gentil sourire

— Super bon alors, demanda Harry en s'approchant d'eux nous allons faire les présentations correctement puisque nous sommes amenés à travailler ensemble. Vous devez être Alexander

— Alec

— Quoi ?

— Il s'appelle Alec, dit sèchement Jace. Mais Draco le foudroya du regard.

— ça va là, tu veux peut-être me donner tes deuxième prénoms tes surnoms et tout le tintouin tu crois que c'est déjà pas assez compliqué comme ça !

Jace découvrit les dents dans un rictus mauvais et porta la main à sa lame angélique, Draco referma la sienne sur sa baguette.

— Woow Drake reste tranquille ça va… dac c'est Alec j'ai compris fit Harry en accordant au brun un sourire et une petite tape sur l'épaule. Moi c'est Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood

— Faut toujours que les élus foutent la merde… grommela Draco en faisant référence à Harry et Jace

— Je t'ai entendu Malefoy.

Alec récupéra son café et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres, il en avait vraiment besoin.

— faut que t'arrêtes cette merde mec.

Le chasseur se retint de sortir une insulte, il était à point, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Plus ces connards de sorciers qui se la ramenaient. Il se retourna brusquement et posa si violemment son café sur la table qu'il éclaboussa de partout autour. Ses yeux avaient viré au noir et exprimaient tant de rage que Jace recula un peu, ça ne lui arrivait jamais.

— Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me faire chier toi avec tes remarques.

Il avait murmuré et sa voix déjà grave grondait comme un tonnerre roulant en approche.

Clary et Izzy se regardèrent inquiètes, elles ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil la tournure que prenait la relation entre les deux chasseurs. Jace sentit le regard de la rousse, son cerveau s'enfuma et vit tout rouge encore une fois. Il serra les mâchoires et refit un pas en avant, leurs têtes étaient à moins de dix centimètres

— baisse d'un ton avec moi Lightwood. L'emploi de son nom, si insultant dans la bouche de son parabatai fit l'effet escompté, la tension grimpa encore, Alec se redressa, il dominait l'autre d'une demi tête et s'approcha encore sans ciller

— crois-moi Jace tu veux pas jouer au dur avec moi. Le blond le poussa sur la poitrine, il recula d'un pas se stabilisa et d'une clé revint au contact attrapant son adversaire par le col pour le plaquer contre un mur. Izzy et Clary se précipitèrent pour les séparer effarées, s'en suivit une mélée intense.

— Bien bien retentit une voix narquoise dans leur dos. On dirait qu'on arrive en plein milieu d'une réunion de famille n'est ce pas ? Miss Clary Miss Izzy un pas de côté s'il vous plait ?

Les Nephilims jetèrent un œil. Harry Potter était nonchalamment appuyé contre une table mains dans les poches mais ses yeux verts néanmoins sérieux.

Les deux filles obéirent et les garçons recommencèrent à se battre.

— _Aquarius_.

Deux jets d'eau jaillirent avec suffisamment de puissance pour écarter les deux adversaires. L'effet fut plutôt efficace puisqu'ils restèrent hébétés sur le carrelage. D'un geste le sorcier enjoignit aux deux filles de sortir, pressentant que leur présence n'aiderait certainement pour apaiser la situation. Hermione entra comme elles ouvraient la porte. Elle l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcils.

— Je viens d'interrompre un combat de coqs.

— Il me semblait aussi que leur système éducatif manquait un peu d'organisation.

— Eh les deux là arrêtez de nous prendre de haut.

— Difficile fit la jeune femme sans malice ni âpreté, on vous a présenté comme les meilleurs Chasseurs d'Ombre de l'Institut, deux parabatai et vous en venez aux mains ? Elle haussa un sourcil, sa remarque était dit d'un ton si plat qu'ils ne purent s'en offusquer ni l'ignorer. Une légère rougeur colora leurs joues. Elle les sécha d'un tour de baguette.

— Mes avis que vous devriez vous faire des excuses. Mais en attendant Harry…

— Oui, nous vous annonçons que deux françaises arriveront bientôt, demain ou après demain sans doute. Sorcières elles aussi.

— Allons bon

— Super.


	3. Les deux font la paire

**_Chapitre 3 : Les deux font la paire_**

L'effervescence apportée par la venue des sept sorciers agita l'Institut pendant un temps relativement long. Toute la journée fut passée pour Alec à gérer avec Colin de l'intendance l'endroit où ils allaient les faire vivre. Par chance l'Église était grande et ils trouvèrent assez vite bureaux et locaux où les faire dormir. Le contact était relativement froid, et les dissensions existant déjà au sein de l'Institut n'aidaient pas aux rapports cordiaux. En même temps on ne débaroulait pas comme ça chez les gens. La première partie de l'inspection était toujours la plus dure. Les sorciers le savaient et essayaient de rester courtois au maximum, mais si ils étaient venus par surprise c'était pour déceler d'éventuelles fraudes et ils se devaient de passer une revue générale du fonctionnement et de faire quelques interrogations surprises et individuelles qui mettaient tout le monde à cran. Alec devait passer derrière pour forcer ses ouailles à obéir et éviter le rapport de discipline.

Clary l'aidait un peu à museler Jace qui avait déjà pris les inquisiteurs en grippe pour éviter qu'il ne fomente une rébellion aussi inutile que désagréable pour tous. Bref c'était le chaos. Maryse et Robert grommelaient dans leur coin sans trop ouvrir leur bouche en grand néanmoins, conscient et habitués de la hiérarchie et des méthodes nécessaires, sans pouvoir s'empêcher des petites remarques habituelles sur la condition de Créatures Obscures. Le jeune homme s'efforçait de remplir aux mieux ses devoirs et ses obligations. En plus de ça il y avait cette histoire avec Magnus, ce sentiment grandissant qu'il se devait d'éclaircir, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser pourrir mais dont il n'avait pour l'heure absolument pas le temps de s'occuper. Et Jace, odieux qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle en le critiquant sans relâche et en le traitant de collabo, tout ça par ce qu'il n'insultait pas les sorciers à la moindre occasion. Le blond s'était entendu relativement bien avec Zabini toutefois. Alec pour sa part ne savait trop que penser d'eux et n'en avait pas vraiment le temps. Il fallait maintenir de l'ordre dans tout ce barouf. Et ceci dura une semaine terrible, éprouvante harassante qui le laissa sur les rotules écroulé dans son lit de l'Institut car il n'avait plus le temps de rentrer jusque chez lui, ni la force de raconter ses journées à Magnus qui s'amusait et lui réservait des yeux tristes et des caresses de réconfort.

Les deux sorcières qui devaient compléter le lot arrivèrent finalement beaucoup plus tard que prévu, et c'est le lundi que la sirène de l'institut se mit à résonner. Hodge avait insisté pour qu'on la règle sur l'acceptance de sept créatures obscures afin de prévenir toute intrusion supplémentaire et potentiellement dangereuse.

Alec était en train de prendre son déjeuner en discutant au téléphone avec Lydia, à Idris, qui l'informait des exigences de l'Enclave concernant les rapports avec le CCC. C'était plutôt tendu. Il raccrocha aussitôt qu'il entendit l'alarme et matérialisa son arc en une fraction de secondes. Jace courait déjà dans l'abside, sabre au clair suivi par quelques guerriers. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous sous l'arche de pierre devant la petite cour. Un nuage de poussière s'éparpilla sur la mosaïque ancienne et deux voies s'élevèrent, féminines.

— As ? tu vas bien chérie tous tes membres sont là tu n'es pas disloquée ? je suis désolée je sais que tu détestes les trajets en Portoloins

— je crois que je suis entière et dans le bon ordre Syn, celui-là n'a pas été si horrible que j'aurai pu le penser. Mais regarde toute cette poussière… peut être sommes-nous dans une usine de farine ?

— j'en doute mon amour, tu sais les américains ne mangent pas beaucoup de pain attends laisse moi juste t'enlever un peu de… voilà, ouh t'es adorable !

Le nuage se dissipait et ils virent deux jeunes femmes une aux longs cheveux bruns un peu ondulés et aux yeux brun verts très perçants, dont le charisme pulsait au premier regard et une un peu plus petite avec un carré de cheveux décolorés en blanc et une frange droite sur des yeux noirs fagotée dans des habits de garçon un peu trop grands pour elle. Elles se retournèrent et virent l'armée des chasseurs toutes griffes dehors. Leurs bouches et leurs yeux s'arrondirent.

— Oh…

— alors ça c'est un comité…

— ne t'en fais pas chérie ils n'ont pas l'air si méchants

— non non mais ça va

Il y eut un instant de flottements mais une vois s'éleva de derrière les chasseurs, goguenarde, ainsi qu'une bousculade. Harry et Draco jaillirent au centre du cercle et tombèrent, le premier sur Astrid et le second sur Synnedie. Ce fut pendant quelques minutes d'effarement pour les chasseurs embrassades et baisers et câlins et effusions sincères et sentimentales. « ça fait si longtemps » « ça fait trois semaines » « tu te rends compte ! » « ah ma belle on va tellement s'amuser » « comment va Stan ? » « il t'embrasse » « c'est tendu » « il était temps que vous arriviez, surtout toi As tu vas mettre de l'huile dans les rouages » Hermione arriva par derrière plus tranquillement et fit une bise très chaleureuse aux deux jeunes femmes puis elle se retourna et chercha Alec du regard,

— Voici les deux sorcières supplémentaires dont on vous avait parlé. Astrid Gorse et Synnedie Delorme. Elles sont françaises d'où l'accent.

Alec s'avança et leur serra la main de manière protocolaire. Synnedie lui fit un signe respectueux de tête, très droite, et Astrid tira un peu sur la main qu'elle avait pris et lui posa une autre sur la nuque avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Elle sentait le parfum frais et doux. Elle réitéra la même chose avec Jace et Izzy et enfin Clary qui la regardait déjà avec des yeux pleins d'amour et l'entoura de ses bras avec chaleur dans une accolade fusionnelle.

Alec regarda autour de lui. Jace n'avait pas l'air de les détester, et Izzy jaugeait avec un air appréciateur les courbes de la brune. Un petit sourire mutin se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Syn ne laissait pas grand monde indifférent il fallait dire. Ren la reluquait déjà à la limite de l'impolitesse et Blaise dut lui donner un coup d'épaule. Le chef par interim frappa dans ses mains

— super, super bienvenue et maintenant tout le monde retourne au travail ! aller ouste ! Colin de l'intendance tu leur trouves une chambre.

Le petit homme le poursuivit en joignant le bout des doigts.

— Mais elles dorment… ensemble du coup ?

— ce sont les femmes de Potter et Malefoy idiot

— mais bien sûr Jace, toujours aussi fin dans tes jugements, va leur demander Colin de toute façon on avait aménagé des pièces là-haut au cas où. Toi tu viens on a un démon à trucider faut qu'on aille se préparer.

Un peu derrière Colin partit se renseigner tandis que Hermione parlait à voix basses avec Astrid.

— Écoute disait-elle, l'ambiance est terrible alors j'ai besoin que tu me saisisse tout ça sur le feu très vite et que tu me dises quoi faire par ce que ça tiendra jamais. C'est une bombe à retardement là. T'as bossé le dossier ? au moins on a fini la phase préliminaire c'est déjà ça mais maintenant faut que ça devienne plus coulant sinon ça va être l'enfer.

— mmh… fit la française en se passant une main sur le menton. Draco et Jace ça marche pas du tout apparemment hein ?

— Non, mais focalise toi principalement sur Alexander.

— Clary est chou et perspicace, et Izzy a l'air solide. On a jamais de problème avec les filles. Maintenant j'y vais. Oui pardon monsieur…

— Colin, c'était juste pour savoir s'il fallait préparer une ou deux chambres pour vous et votre… amie ?

— Ah c'est très gentil Colin, est-ce que vous savez si Draco et Harry dorment ensemble ?

— Non mademoiselle

— Ils ne sont pas énervés j'espère.

— Je ne pense pas mademoiselle Astrid.

— Bien ce ne sera pas nécessaire alors nous nous répartirons tous les quatre, dans leurs deux chambres.

— Euh ? ah bon… vous me dites alors hein sinon y a pas de problème

— c'est très gentil à vous Colin mais ça ira. Et je préviendrai moi-même les garçons ne vous embarrassez pas.

Elle lui fit un sourire très gentil puis se retourna vers Hermione pour poursuivre la discussion et s'interrompit en plein mouvement. La brunette continua son petit bout de chemin tandis que l'autre revenait, très intéressée, vers Colin et lui passait un bras au dessus des épaules se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour compenser la différence de taille. Sa petite bouche maquillée rouge très sombre se tordit dans une mimique encourageante ; elle lui parla à quelques centimètres du visage.

— Dis-moi Colin, avance je marche avec toi, Alec il dort ici, à l'Institut ? ou il a un appartement…

L'homme se gratta un peu la nuque hésitant à savoir si il devait parler ou non de ses employeurs à cette nouvelle arrivante puis il croisa le regard noir et pétillant et se dit d'accord.

— récemment il l'a fait un peu oui, mais il a un appartement à quelques rues d'ici

— très intéressant ça, il le partage avec le sorcier Magnus Bane ?

— C'est ça oui et sa sœur aussi en général

— Et récemment il dort plus souvent à l'Institut ?

— C'est cela mademoiselle, ça fait un mois à peu près et la semaine dernière il a dormi quasiment tous les jours ici.

— Et Jace ?

— Il dort ici tous les jours lui, il n'a pas d'autre appartements.

— D'accord et vous Colin qu'est ce que vous en pensez ça m'a l'air drôlement tendu entre les deux là… je vous accompagne vous allez me faire visiter.

Restée un peu en arrière à faire des majorettes avec sa baguette, Synnedie jeta un œil blasé et habitué à sa compagne avec un petit sourire. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester à rien faire et à remplir des papiers en enquêtant sur des gens et un système qu'elle ne connaissait pas alors elle fila en douce et avisa plus loin la chasseuse brune qui avait à peu près le même style qu'elle quoiqu'un peu moins sobre.

— Bonjour comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

— Isabelle Lightwood. Elle hocha la tête en glissant un regard appréciateur sur le fouet enroulé autour du poignet et rejeta sa chevelure en arrière, dévoilant un enchevêtrement de roses et de dragons tatoués dans sa nuque et son dos. Le sourire d'Izzy s'agrandit et elle lui fit un clin d'œil outrancier, à la Marilyn.

— Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, tu veux venir avec nous en mission ? on a un démon à abattre, un classique si tu veux te rendre compte de ce que c'est que notre job au quotidien,

Elle roulait et cranait comme la bimbo qu'elle voulait faire croire être en secouant ses mèches et en sirupant sa voix. Ça amusa beaucoup Synnedie qui accepta, surtout curieuse de voir comment les filles se débrouillaient sur des escabeaux si hauts pour se battre.

— Syn vient avec nous déclara Isabelle en passant une main dans le dos de son frère qui se préparait, visage fermé sans adresser le moindre regard à son parabatai. Alec leva les yeux et jaugea la jeune femme du regard avant de hausser les épaules.

— On va pas avoir le temps de vous protéger vous le savez ça ?

— ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit la brune en sortant sa baguette sans se vexer.

— Tu veux une épée ou un truc comme ça ? On en a plein.

Elles farfouillèrent un peu et Syn finit par dégotter un poignard dentelé qu'elle glissa à sa ceinture avec un sourire de fauve. Elle allait bien s'amuser. Jace se dit qu'il l'aimait déjà beaucoup plus que les autres et le groupe partit.

Astrid avait installée toutes ses affaires dans la chambre d'Harry, son âme sœur, et s'était changée, arborant désormais une robe qui était en réalité un long t-shirt d'un groupe de rock inconnu au bataillon et des hautes bottes de combat qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous du genoux.

Elle ressortit en trombe pour retrouver Colin. L'homme avait le crâne un peu dégarni et un visage d'une bonté rare, elle le repérait de loin dans l'Église. Il parut étonné qu'elle soit encore sur ses basques, aussi fraiche et pimpante que si elle avait eu dix sept ans et enthousiaste à lui sauter tout autour en lui posant mille questions.

— ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici Colin ? plus de vingt ans je parie vous connaissez les Lightwood aussi bien que leurs parents et comprenez les disputes entre les deux parabatai mieux que Maryse et Robert que je n'ai pas encore rencontrés. C'est faux ?

— Vous ne me ferez pas avouer que c'est vrai. Mais Jonathan et Alexander… ça fait trop d'étincelles jeune dame, je ne sais pas quel est votre rôle ici mais je peux vous dire qu'un jour ils finiront par bruler.

Astrid bondit comme un chat et s'accroupit sur un tabouret haut en le fixant sans ciller.

— Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est déjà en train d'arriver non ?

— En ce moment je crains pour Alexander davantage avec toute la pression qu'il a sur les épaules.

— Plus les problèmes avec Magnus et avec Jace, Jace en est touché profondément vous pensez ?

L'homme ouvrit la porte des appartements de Maryse et Robert et l'arrèta quand elle voulut le suivre

— Je suis désolé vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer ici, il faut que vous attendiez. Astrid hésita à sortir son badge du CCC, qui techniquement l'autorisait à tout mais montrer l'uniforme n'aiderait pas l'homme à parler et le braquerait même au contraire, alors il fallait être précautionneuse. Elle s'assit contre le chambranle de la porte

— très bien mais dites moi ce que vous pensez de Jace par rapport à cette histoire

— Jace est très bravache très fou, et il a constamment des tas de remords qui ne lui servent jamais de leçon. Il pleure souvent après ses disputes avec Alexander, il s'en veut énormément, je l'entends. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de recommencer quelques heures plus tard vous voyez ?

— parfaitement, fit Astrid qui organisait et échelonnait les informations à une vitesse hallucinante dans son cerveau, et Alec ?

— Alexander ne pleure pas je… enfin… c'est… vous allez me trouver… ridicule

— Je vous jure que non Colin, croyez moi je suis déjà vraiment impressionnée par la finesse de votre analyse de la situation

— Eh bien Alexander, a un visage incroyablement expressif surtout avec ses yeux et vous le verriez sourire par l'ange, un vrai petit dieu. Il souriait beaucoup quand il était enfant c'était communicatif. Vraiment presque physiquement. Maintenant il a le visage fermé très souvent c'est à ça que vous vous rendez compte qu'il est triste. Il laisse jamais échapper de larmes ou de paroles de tristesse. Pourtant il pourrait. Mais il est solide.

— Si c'est le coup du chêne et du roseau, ça me fait davantage craindre pour lui, marmonna Astrid en renversant sa tête contre le mur. La voix lui parvint hésitante de l'autre côté de la paroi assez fine.

— Je peux vous poser une question miss Astrid ? qu'est ce que vous venez vraiment faire ici ? régler les problèmes entre les garçons ?

— L'intitulé exact de ma mission Colin c'est « m'assurer du bon déroulement de la mission de contrôle numéro 3.5 et favoriser la collaboration entre les différentes instances en place impliquées » mais la vérité la plus simple Colin c'est que je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tout le monde soit le plus heureux possible quand moi et les autres sorciers partirons d'ici dans quelques semaines. C'est ma mission. Rendre les gens plus heureux dans la mesure de mes moyens.

— C'est une très noble mission mademoiselle Gorse. Il reparut à côté d'elle et elle se redressa d'un coup.

— Je vais avoir besoin de vous Colin pour que vous m'assistiez dans cette mission, d'accord ?


	4. La Fonte des Glaces

**Chapitre 4 : La Fonte des Glaces**

* * *

No matter how careful you are, there's going to be the sense you missed something, the collapsed feeling under your skin that you didn't experience it all.

chuck palahniuk

* * *

The Brian Jonestown Massacre - Anemone

* * *

Ils se trouvaient à plusieurs dans l'open-space de la nef centrale et Astrid aimantée par les chasseurs leur tournait autour en les charmant par des mimiques. Elle s'amusait pour l'heure à papillonner autour d'Alec en s'approchant très près de lui ce qui l'embarrassait. Puis il se déliait par instant et s'assouplissait en profitant pour rebondir sur ses blagues et glisser le long de ses charmes avant de se rétracter froidement l'instant suivant comme une huitre qu'on aurait effrayée. Jace observait le manège en y participant avec une grivoiserie volontaire quand Astrid venait vers lui. Les autres faisaient plus ou moins semblant de ne pas entendre les piques, trop acides pour rester anodines, que s'envoyaient les garçons.

— Tu nous gaves pour qu'on soit au taquet mais tu ne craches pas sur une petite distraction hein ?

— J'ai souvent cet effet là sur les gens, et je l'ai sur toi aussi… alors le charrie pas.

— modestie As !

— mais moi il est de notoriété commune que j'apprécie les jolies femmes

— charmeur, malheureusement pour toi… elle fit quelques pas et bondit s'asseyant sur le bureau ou travaillait Alec le forçant à relever les yeux. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et un avertissement par les yeux noirs pour qu'il ne s'avise pas de refuser ce qu'elle allait lui proposer. Il flippa et posa son stylo. Allons bon encore une couille qui allait lui tomber dessus.

— Tu pourras garder ta casquette de chef de l'Institut mais Hermione et moi on aimerait discuter avec toi en dehors de tout ça, elle agita ses doigts montrant Jace Maryse Hodge et l'Institut.

Il soupira et poussa sa chaise pour s'éloigner du bureau en se levant

— eh bien allons-y

— Chéri, tes fesses, sur la chaise. Je te parle de ce soir 20h, habillé, on t'emmène manger dans un endroit chic et tranquille de sorciers. Ok ? Il avait tiqué au mot sorcier et elle s'empressa de préciser. Sans Magnus Bane bien entendu, les apparences sont strictement professionnelles.

Dans la nef de l'Église, de nombreuses personnes assistaient à l'échange. Syn arqua les sourcils scotchée par sa femme comme souvent et continua d'astiquer sa dague excitant toujours plus Izzy qui n'arrivait plus à détacher ses prunelles de sa nonchalance froide et classe. Clary rigola un peu et attendit la réaction du brun. Ce dernier ne sut trop que faire. Magnus voulait le voir ce soir. Il n'en avait pas envie. Sortir était une bonne excuse. Il était un peu obligé en plus. Il jeta un œil à la tronche ébaubie de Jace et ça le décida. Il retint un sourire et hocha légèrement la tête.

— Parfait, 20h alors. La jeune femme descendit du bureau en lui laissant une caresse bienveillante et naturelle sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre Synnedie

— génial, j'en déduis que tu m'abandonnes ce soir, fit Syn avec une petite moue sans décrocher le regard de son arme appuyée contre une table.

— Draco me tuerais si je te monopolisais ce soir, susurra t'elle

— je te protègerai tu le sais,

Elle boudait un peu sans daigner la regarder, vexée d'avoir été évincée de la soirée sans avertissements. Astrid patienta quelques secondes à essayer de la faire rigoler en lui soufflant sur le nez puis s'agaça, lui attrapa l'arme des mains et en joua avec une aisance incroyable la faisant tournoyer très rapidement entre ses doigts.

— moi aussi je peux faire ça Syn, c'est ce qui t'intéresse ? Regarde.

La brune pinça les lèvres et se détourna pour partir

— Syn ! Syyyyn ! mais tu m'en veux vraiment ? Syn c'est pas drôle, elle lui courut après en lui donnant des petits coups de tête comme un poney sur l'épaule jusqu'à ce que la brune se retourne violement et l'empoigne par les épaules avant de la confronter sans que personne entende ce qu'elle avait à lui dire car elles étaient un peu trop éloignées. Toujours est il que malgré la violence de la prise – Astrid était quand même à moitié tombé par terre – cette dernière souriait dit quelques mots et l'autre la relâcha avec une petite gifle, alors elle la poursuivit et lui sauta sur le dos et elles partirent comme ça se promener dans l'Institut plus du tout fâchées désormais. Astrid embrassait les cheveux bruns et cachait sa tête à l'intérieur en se faisant balader dans tous les coins par sa compagne.

Un grand silence s'établit dans l'open space.

— rassurez-vous même chez nous, _personne_ ne les comprend hein ? , Finit par intervenir Blaise et tout le monde partit d'un soupir de soulagement et se remit au travail.

o

* * *

o

La soirée arriva vite, Alec avait vu l'heure et était allé se préparer sous les conseils d'Izzy qui ne lui lâchait pas la grappe en lui recommandant d'être tout beau pour faire honneur aux Nephilims. Au moins il avait une excuse pour prendre une douche et se reposer quelques minutes tranquillement dans sa chambre sans personne pour venir lui demander des précisions, des ordres ou des conseils. Ou essayer de lui en donner. Il s'habilla avec soin et sobriété. N'étant pas un grand fan de l'habillage il possédait un seul costume mais hors de prix qu'il avait été obligé d'acheter pour les réceptions sous peine de mourir d'ennui et de honte sous les réflexions de sa vieille mère. Alors il avait sacrifié trois jours – par ce qu'il était compliqué – à trouver la perle rare en matière de costumes. Mais le résultat en valait la peine. L'addition s'était chiffrée en milliers mais Idriss était riche et il ne culpabilisait pas de mettre ça sur sa note de frais professionnels. D'ailleurs il ne le sortait que pour ces occasions. Ce soir encore en était la preuve. Il coiffa un peu ses cheveux vers l'arrière sagement pour ne pas que ça dépareille avec la chemise et la veste et il attrapa son manteau noir qui allait avec avant de sortir. Quelques chasseurs qui ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça murmurèrent sur son passage. Il les ignora pour ne pas rougir et continua son chemin en descendant dans la nef. Astrid était là sur des escarpins argentés dans une robe courte et graphique noire et blanche assez sixties. Une gravure de mode ou un oiseau étrange avec son carré blanc qui partait en trapèze et ses gros yeux ronds un peu tombants. Elle discutait avec Clary. Hermione les rejoignit peu à après, elle s'arrêta cependant et releva la tête sous la rambarde du premier étage.

— des notes Luna, tu notes tu notes tu notes je veux rien d'autre que ça. Rapport dé-taille-é c'est compris ? pas de « oui mais je te le dirai à l'oral » non non non. Je te connais.

— Et moi je t'aime aller va t'amuser. On pars que demain matin de toute façon alors tu pourras me redonner tes instructions.

La responsable du groupe sorcier était incroyablement chic, avec une classe un peu surannée qui n'ajoutait qu'à l'atmosphère générale se dégageant d'elle. Autoritaire et bienveillante. Si brillante que s'en devenait magique. Ses stilletos claquèrent sur le carrelage de marbre. Ron et Blaise échangèrent des regards qui n'auraient pas dépareillé dans un western et Draco prit l'air goguenard. Astrid gonfla les joues en levant les yeux au ciel

— Allons bon on est reparti pour les combats de coqs c'est vraiment gonflant. Tu viens Mr Alec ? je vais étouffer dans ce concours de qui a la plus grosse.

La remarque prononcée assez forte fit rire Synnedie et Harry sans dérider les autres et le chasseur après un signe de salut la suivit à l'extérieur sans demander son reste.

L''atmosphère était gelée mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas en souffrir, encore un sort certainement. Il ne fallait plus s'étonner de rien maintenant.

— Y a embrouille entre eux ? demanda t-il pour faire la discussion. Astrid sortit un paquet de cigarettes et lui en tendit une avant de les allumer d'un claquement de doigt. Ils s'appuyèrent contre la pierre de l'édifice offrant leur regard à la clarté de la lune. Nuit d'hiver et ses bourrasques brèves de vent glacé. Il remonta son col.

— Hermi a des enfants avec chacun, ils se tirent la bourre pour savoir qui est le préféré.

— Et alors… ?

— C'est Ron de loin, mais elle le quitterait plutôt que d'avoir à renoncer aux deux autres.

— ils ne se rebellent pas ?

— contre elle ? aucune chance, elle veut les trois elle a les trois.

Alec eut un sourire, fichus sorciers et leurs mœurs pansexuels. Il cracha un nuage blanc par les narines. Ça ne le surprenait pas trop. Y avait qu'à voir Magnus. Mais revenant aux choses sérieuses il fronça un peu les sourcils.

— serait-il possible d'être mis au courant du sujet de cet entretien ?

— es-tu heureux Alec Lightwood ?

La brutalité de la question le laissa perplexe, il ne réfléchissait pas tant à ces choses là d'habitude. Travail, obligations plaisir parfois, relaxation quand il avait le temps mais sinon… le bonheur le bonheur il lui faudrait déjà réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait et en quoi ça consistait. En gros il aimait bien ce qu'il faisait mais y avait Jace, les questions sur Magnus les nuits de traque… tout ça se compensait plus ou moins

— Mmh… je suppose oui pourquoi ?

— par ce que nous, notre but c'est de te rendre plus heureux. Il éclata franchement de rire et ça la vexa un peu. Mais sérieux ça allait être une séance de psychanalyse ? il essaya d'en savoir un peu plus mais la jeune femme l'avait mal pris et refusa de lui répondre. Enfin Hermione sortit à grand pas et rajustant le col de son trench sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air énervée. Alec soupira intérieurement super la soirée s'annonçait gaie.

— Par Merlin Astrid avec Harry tu as choisi le seul homme sensé de ce fichu groupe ! à croire qu'ils sont retournés en première année ! ça va vous deux ? désolée pour l'attente. Suivez moi, on y va à pied ce n'est pas loin. Alec décida de s'excuser discrètement auprès de la française et Granger le prit par le bras autoritairement.

— bon, jeune Lightwood, Mlle Gorse vous a expliqué le but de l'entrevue ?

— euh très grossièrement

— voilà voilà, alors ne vous en faite pas surtout, nous avons fini la première partie de l'inspection, et tout est en ordre. Pas de trafic d'armes ou d'influence. Maintenant on va pouvoir collaborer. Fini les perquisitions surprises dans les salles d'entrepôt. Donc il va falloir que je sache plus ce qui vous va ou pas, si vous avez besoin de davantage de financement, on va vous aider un peu dans les enquêtes plus on a des tas de rapports très ennuyeux à fournir sur les statistiques des êtres magiques. Mais en tout cas plus de pression pour vous.

— oh…

Il avait eu tort. Hermione les emmena au pied d'un building non loin de là et ils empruntèrent un ascenseur très rapide qui faillit lui donner le mal de mer. La vue pourtant en valait la peine, ils étaient arrivés au sommet du gratte ciel et le bar comme suspendu dans l'atmosphère nocturne offrait une vision panoramique à 360 degrés. Le chasseur s'approcha des vitres. Son souffle fit un petit nuage. Il oublia une fraction de seconde pourquoi il était là. L'océan, les docks immenses la ville mouchetée de tungstène. Les avenues grouillantes de taxi des centaines de mètres plus bas. Le monde qui s'aplatissait et tout là bas au nord-est la frontière d'obscurité qui montrait la campagne. Pour lui qui n'avait presque jamais voyagé ça lui brisait quelques barrières dans l'esprit. Il se perdait dans les landes noyées d'ombres, incroyablement saisi par le symptôme aveugle d'une solitude certaine. New York était si plein. Grouillant. Il avait le vertige de la campagne vide.

— ça te plait ? demanda Astrid d'une voix douce. Il redescendit promptement sur terre et promena son regard sur l'intérieur.

— J'adore.

— Hermione est là bas près de la vitre, tu n'as pas le vertige au moins ?

— non, c'est Jace qui l'a. Comme s'ils se partageaient forcément les particularités.

Ils s'assirent dans de très larges et très confortables fauteuils de cuir. C'était assez difficile de garder une position classe là dedans mais bon. Hermione salua d'un coucou papillon quelques sorciers, le bar en était empli. Alec se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas leur pareil pour dégotter les endroits sympas. Il avait bien fait de s'habiller tout de même car le standing était élevé. Une légère musique d'ambiance feutrée détendait les clients au bar ou sur les tables.

Un serveur s'approcha et tapota la table basse devant eux faisant apparaître des cartes

— je me permets juste de conseiller à monsieur les boissons indiquées d'une étoile. Sinon vous savez comment ça marche.

— Oui merci Matthias, fit la brunette avec un sourire. Alec attendit qu'il se fut éloigné pour demander un peu vexé.

— pourquoi que moi ?

— certaines des boissons contiennent des ingrédients magiques, on n'est pas surs de l'effet que ça produit sur chaque espèce

— donc par exemple je ne peux pas prendre du Souffle de Dragon

— Il y en a qui devraient même carrément être interdits pour les sorciers si tu veux mon avis. Astrid se pencha et lui indiqua une boisson nommée _l'Astrée._

— celle-là c'est rapport à moi.

— Oui eh bien il n'y a pas de quoi en être fière.

— Harry l'a nommée en mon honneur.

Alec ôta sa veste et la plia avec soin sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il commençait à s'amuser et trouvait très plaisant que pour une fois la conversation ne tourne pas directement autour de lui et de son travail. Astrid surfine l'avait perçu et se plu à continuer ses babillages mondains. Hermione ôta l'épingle de son chignon et ses cheveux roulèrent dans sa nuque tandis qu'elle repliait ses jambes sous elle avec un sourire indulgent.

— Explique lui enfin… sinon il ne va rien comprendre.

— Syn et moi avons rencontré pour la première fois les anglais lorsqu'ils sont venus chez nous en voyage scolaire lors de leur septième année(*). Astrid parlait en agitant ses poignets gracieusement avec plein de mimiques adorables et des yeux pétillants. Alec se perdit un peu dans son sourire. Et donc bon moi j'étais en colle et donc j'ai vu Harry pour la première fois au bal de noël. Il y avait des dizaines d'alcools sorciers de toutes les sortes dont du Souffle de Dragon.

— c'était une sacrée nuit de débauche.

— Harry et Draco surtout n'arrêtaient pas de boire, Harry ne savait pas encore qu'il était gay, Draco avait réussi à faire de lui son cavalier pour le bal à la suite d'un pari et ils essayaient d'oublier qu'il étaient en train de craquer complètement l'un sur l'autre.

— Ils n'assumaient pas du tout, donc ils se chauffaient puis ils se saoulaient pour éviter de comprendre que tout le monde avait compris qu'ils étaient tombés dedans.

— Bref au bout d'un moment on était tous à la table. Il devait s'ennuyer. Il a mélangé du Souffle de Dragon avec de l'Élixir d'Ambre c'était splendide. On en a tous bu des verres. Ça a torché tout le monde et c'est vers là qu'on a compris qu'on était âme sœur.

— Il n'est pas improbable que ça te paraisse étrange jeune Lightwood.

— ça va… et donc c'est pour ça qu'il l'a nommé Astrée ?

— oui c'est très flatteur car c'est une boisson puissamment érotisante

— La soirée a fini pour beaucoup en orgie d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça je trouve un peu limite de commercialiser ça ici.

Alec avait très envie de savoir si Harry et Draco étaient encore ensemble ou si leur complicité avait subsisté à la rupture. Il n'osa pourtant rien demander. Tant pis. Ses yeux se relevèrent et tombèrent sur ceux d'Astrid c'était une sensation intense au delà de toute raison. Il avait l'impression de se faire déshabiller jusqu'au plus profond. Elle sourit mais lui ne sentait que le regard dans son âme. _Shit pourvu qu'on ne soit pas âmes sœurs non plus._ Mais en fait ça ne ressemblait pas trop à ça.

— As… dit Hermione en lui prenant le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête

— excuse moi… Ils s'ébrouèrent tous deux. J'apprécierai qu'on parle un peu en tête à tête demain monsieur Lightwood. Ça avait jeté un petit froid sur la conversation mais heureusement Hermione reprit tout ça en main et ils revinrent vite sur un plan professionnel s'expliquant comment les prochaines semaines allaient devoir se dérouler.

* * *

(*) Ce passage est détaillé dans la fiction France à La Neige et Crème Anglaise

* * *

 _See You !_


	5. Psychanalyse Interactive 1

_Salut à tous ! voici un petit chapitre intermédiaire qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire mais le prochain arrive bientôt. Promis!._

 **Psychanalyse interactive**

* * *

 _Il ne s'agit pas d'atteindre la perfection mais la totalité. —_

* * *

— Peut –être qu'il a un esprit de feu mais tu es cent fois plus sauvage. Tu es un individu trop dense pour être asservi Alexander. Ton être clame la liberté, permet à ta volonté de la lui offrir ou tu seras absorbé dans une implosion.

— tu vois, des fois j'ai l'impression d'être transcendé par une perception accrue du mouvement de la vie. Il cherchait ses mots avec soin pour exprimer un sentiment étrange et devastateur. Et paradoxalement quand je comprends ceci, dans une sorte d'absolu c'est comme si j'étais aspiré et réduit à un grain expatrié et spectateur. Tu… tu vois c'est un anéantissement de mon être au profit du tout. Et je passe d'un grand désordre, d'une sorte de turbulence du temps et de l'ensemble de ce qui est accumulé en moi, particulièrement les contradictions à une transparence béante. Je me vitrifie. Ce doit avoir quelque chose en rapport avec une entropie intériorisée. L'énergie pourvue par l'âme accélère tant dans le mélange qu'elle finit par se densifier jusqu'à se figer. C'est une petite mort. Comme un cadavre qui s'agite de soubresauts erratiques avant de retomber inerte.

— N'y a t'il point d'organisation dans cette intensification que tu décris ?

— Je ne sais pas, peut être mais je suis trop faible pour la percevoir, car quand cela me prends je m'y noie au lieu de la survoler. Je dois attendre le calme pour ça. Le calme m'expulse de la masse. Je suis alors en exo spection

— Et en ce moment Alec, où es-tu ?

Le jeune chasseur prit le temps de réfléchir en étirant un peu les lèvres en avant. Aucun mouvement autre ne faisait bouger son corps. Statisme impressionnant pour qui y aurait prêté attention. Il releva le regard dans une trajectoire verticale circulaire et s'arrima à ceux de celle qui écoutait. En face. Il savait.

— Je suis en phase de réincorporation, lentement je coule dans la masse inerte comme un miel gelé. C'est une action lente et froide. Etourdissante aussi par ce que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait remis de l'hyper activité, une nausée persiste mais dont je sais qu'elle va se dissiper.… C'est un état plutôt calme.

Il restait à l'intérieur de lui, pas absent mais conscient dans une immobilité interne. Ses mots graves tombaient goutte à goutte une fois muris de sens dans la chaleur de sa gorge. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'il éprouve de manière certaine un nouvel état à énoncer

— Je reviens peu à peu à la vie.

Son interlocutrice monta la marche suivante de la réflexion pour lui et l'invita à le rejoindre.

— Est ce que c'est une renaissance ou une accalmie ?

— Tu veux savoir si il y a un changement entre mon état d'avant et celui là ?

— c'est ça

— non. En général. Aujourd'hui j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas que ça cesse. Je l'accueillerais quand cet état viendra à nouveau. La perception de la vie dans ces quelques secondes est si intense qu'elle justifie cent ans d'existence. Puis après une pause. Ses yeux glissèrent dans le vide. Je ne crois pas vouloir me priver de ça

Astrid se leva pour ouvrir doucement la fenêtre laissant de l'air frais pénétrer dans la pièce. Les petits bruits du dehors leur parvinrent de loin et ils restèrent un peu immobile encore avant qu'Alec ne s'anime en clignant des yeux et en se redressant.

— je vais mieux maintenant, j'aimerais voir Izzy. Il avait retrouvé de la fluidité et perdu de clarté dans ses propos qui n'étaient plus des fenêtres ouvertes sur son âme. Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre grisée, il était épuisé comme après avoir pleuré un lac mais sans tristesse, plutôt plein d'apaisement. Ça allait mieux. Il serra Izzy dans les bras, il y avait plein de gens dans la maison qui discutaient, il les aima tout de suite beaucoup et s'assit, Astrid encore à côté de lui

— Tu sais je crois que c'est mon amour des gens qui me sauve, à chaque fois quand je finis ces sortes de crise j'ai des bouffées d'amour. Je ne peux pas dire moins ridicule sans être moins vrai, s'excusa t'il.

— Je comprends. Elle lui fit un petit sourire tout était toujours très simple avec elle.


End file.
